Spinning top is a toy that many children love to play with. However, the ever progressing technology leads to many changes and variations of the traditional toy spinning top, for example, the spinning top fighting game, in which by way of making a player's spinning top collide with the spinning tops of other players, said player is able to influence the rotating time of another player's spinning top, so as to make the spinning top of another player stop rotating before his or hers. In the case that there are just a few players from the same region, it would be fairly easy to know which players have better techniques. However, in the case that the players are from different regions and that there is no record of previous scores, it would be difficult to know how well the players can play spinning top. In addition, when game participants are from different regions, the game organizer may have difficulty properly selecting participants, as the organizer has no way of knowing the levels of individual players. As a result, some players who have good playing techniques may not be selected to play the game, and thus the intensity of competition among different players could be compromised. Furthermore, before a game, each player needs to be identified by personnel, and during the game, scores need to be recorded in a traditional way; further, many very young players are busy with school, it might be hard to find a common time to gather the children players to play in the same game. Accordingly all of the issues mentioned above may affect a spinning top game. Moreover, the current spinning top scoring system and the method of reading and writing data information are implemented through PC (personal computer) terminals, which are able to overcome the problems mentioned above, yet the required PC operation may be labor consuming or even cumbersome. In addition, in the case that a spinning top game for children players is held outdoors, it can be hard to read and write the scores.